


【授权翻译】 《接踵而至》  (原名：One By One)

by transportation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Post-Endgame
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transportation/pseuds/transportation
Summary: “你可以决定什么时候结束”世界得到了拯救，但这还不够。Asriel 仍然迷失在黑暗之中。为了找回他，Frisk准备打碎时间。当他一次又一次的回溯时间，毁掉了每一个美好的结局时，Sans则在地下某个最隐秘的角落里不情愿的与自己的过去作斗争。他们必须一起战胜他们的悔恨，找到最后的那个灵魂，然后将未来交还给世界。紧紧抓牢你的朋友，找到那个被伤害的人，当心那些低语的影子。要勇敢，要仁慈，最重要的是——保持你的决心A translation of  One By One by  CourierNew!
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】 《接踵而至》  (原名：One By One)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One By One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942816) by [CourierNew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNew/pseuds/CourierNew). 



第一章-重置  
“你不能一辈子都在后悔你当初艰难的做出的那个抉择，对吧？“  
这里是地底唯一能看见天空的地方，如果你不顾岩石刮擦着你的脊椎而将背抵在潮湿的洞壁上，再像这样抬起头的话，你就能瞥见它了——那轮悬挂在洞穴口外缘的上方的淡蓝新月，只有极淡的一层颜色，很容易彻底隐匿于夜空之中。光只是看看星星肯定不够。  
但阳光还是照射进来了，光线倾注在洞穴的中心。在那里，许多金色的花朵拥簇着，他们的茎在看不见的微风中摇动着，花粉有着淡淡的甜柠檬的味道。两人在这抹色彩中盘腿而坐，，他们的条纹衬衫在暗淡的光线中显得格外突出。 Asriel 坐着，双手放在膝上，他的尖牙在嘴的末端闪闪发光。  
”好吧，我的日子没几天了“ 他笑了笑 ”但那不是重点。“   
Asriel的眼里毫无笑意  
他努力的动用肌肉来挤出一个微笑，但他的眉毛仍然低垂着，眼睛凹陷而黯淡无光。这令他看上去比实际年龄大得多。同时坐在他对面的男孩和他感受一样，眼睛一直只是半睁，头发蓬乱。（他这副乱糟糟的样子让人觉得他是那种得努力才能保持清醒的人）他从一开始就没笑过。  
“在外面小心点，好吗？不管所有人都怎么想，那里并不像这里一样好。”  
花们就好像在表达赞同似的弯了弯腰  
“Frisk......别杀人，也别被杀，好吗？” Asriel的表情变得有点怅然若失。“这是你能做到的最好的。”  
Frisk点点头  
“好吧，再见。”  
几秒钟过去了，但Frisk并没有起身的意思。Asriel 歪了歪头，然后尴尬地笑了。  
“ Frisk， 你就没有更重要的事...去...”  
一丝疑惑掠过了他的脸。他用一只手轻轻揉着自己的头顶  
“哈...那真有意思。我觉得我之前说过那句话。就在这里，和刚才一样。”他又试着笑一下“我一点也不惊讶，毕竟我做过的那些重置......”  
Frisk伸手，握住了他的手  
“啊哈？”  
Frisk双手捧着Asriel的手，感受到了毛茸茸的触觉。他的头发遮住了脸，表情难以捉摸。  
“哇哦，你，额，握得还真紧。”Asriel将另一只手覆上了Frisk的。“嘿，别这样，我挺好的，你不会想要让你的朋友们一直等着你的。”  
Frisk慢慢地摇头。他松开手，站了起来。他的目光又在Asriel身上驻留了一会，然后小心翼翼的绕开了地上的花，走入阳光之中。

在那片植被周围的阴影是如此之深，以至于几乎快要凝固。阴影抹去了所有事物的轮廓，将周围的环境染为漆黑。Frisk的鞋子踩在石头上发出吱吱的响声，他的衬衫只剩下了单调的黑白色。就在他完全消失之前，他回头，看见Asriel仍然低着头，坐在原来的地方。他的耳朵在微风中轻轻颤动着，身上的黄绿衬衫和周围的花融为一体。事实上他已经像是那些植物中的一员了。  
Asriel抬起头，看向Frisk。他挥了挥手，Frisk也挥手示意。  
远处鸟鸣的声音渐渐消失了，潮湿泥土的气味取代了甜甜的花粉香气。Frisk将Asriel撇在身后，不再回头。通往遗址的斑驳的石拱像张开的嘴，若隐若现。  
潜伏着的黑暗令他，又一次的，充满了决心


End file.
